Draco Doesn't Do Parties
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Draco tries to avoid ministry parties. Unfortunately for him, he cannot escape this one, but maybe it's a good thing he stayed.


**Warning/Disclaimer**: slash, no dinero, JKR, blahness in a bag.

**Notes**: lo siento si hay erores en mi ficcion. Pense en la ficcion despues de una fiesta que asisti con mi amiga. (yep, no accents.)

Draco didn't normally go to parties. They weren't his usual scene, yet there Draco was, drink in hand, at the Ministry's party for the great Harry Potter. Every year the Ministry felt the need to throw a birthday party for their golden boy and luckily or unluckily for Draco, he had to attend this one. Ever since he started working indirectly for the auror department, Draco was forced to attend all these sorts of events. Usually he managed to evade attendance, but unfortunately he was wrangled into attending the event this year. Not that he was complaining much because secretly he found Harry to be rather attractive, but that was for his own musing.

So there he stood, carefully sipping his drink when a conversation lulled with the few people he knew at the party. Harry said hello to him but that was about it. Draco much preferred to stay on the outside of the throngs of people and watch the object of his affections from afar. Draco liked to wonder what it would be like if that wonderfully attractive man was his, or what it would be like to kiss him to within an inch of his life. Secretly he wanted to jump Harry whenever they were in close proximity of each other, but that just would not do to behave in such a manner. Draco did still have the great name of Malfoy, so painfully reconstructed, to uphold.

Silently he watched the people mingling, feeling all too awkward in the situation and wondering when he should make an escape. The music playing in the background was all too familiar seeing as he often listened to string quartet pieces with his mother as a child. He hummed along to the tunes in his head and continued his glances around the room. Yes, it was nearing time for his escape. He would slip out undetected by anyone and return home. Anything was better than staying here. That was until an all too familiar voice infiltrated his thoughts.

"Don't tell me you're going to leave already." A slight chill ran down Draco's spine as the almost seductive manner of which this voice spoke.

"I'm afraid I must. I promised my mother I would spend the evening with her and I don't intend to break my promise." Draco had no intentions of looking at the speaker knowing he would only end up staying longer if he did so.

"I'm sure your mother would understand this once. I will even let her know myself." Draco's eyes betrayed a hint of anxiety but luckily nobody could see. He would not have his smooth lie be found out.

"That's alright," he responded almost too quickly. "I really must be going though, so if you excuse me." Draco took a step forward before a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I know you want to leave, Draco, but just stay a little bit longer. Please?"

Draco faltered as he looked into the person's eyes. "I-I can't." He tried to pry his arm free, but the other held on fast.

"And why not?"

"I told you…"

"Yes, yes, your mother. If I remember correctly though, I think you mentioned something about her visiting some relatives until Monday." Draco swallowed thickly. He knew he could try to lie his way out of his lie, but what was the use?

"Fine," he said begrudgingly, "I will stay for fifteen minutes. If nothing is worth my while within those fifteen minutes, I am going to leave."

"I promise you it will be worth your while. Now, come with me." The person offered their hand to Draco. He looked at it hesitantly before taking it to be led off into the crowd.

A few people began to stare and shoot strange looks at the couple. Others glared disapprovingly and some whispered fervently to other guests. This was not going well for Draco and he felt as if agreeing to stay and extra fifteen minutes was going to be more like two hours.

"Dance with me," the voice whispered huskily in his ear. Draco nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

Draco felt tense and out of place surrounded by all these other couples, normal couples. But of course, his dance partner never seemed to have a knack for normalcy. Together they swayed and moved gently to the music. Draco never imagined his partner being so light on his feet. He always pictured them to be a bumbling idiot who did better with faster, louder music and filled with alcohol to help. As much as he didn't want to and willed himself not to, Draco felt himself forgetting about the time, forgetting all else except the fact that he was dancing with this person, this one person who was his reason for being here. Draco allowed a faint smile to grace his lips as he was lost in the sensations and the world around him seemed to stand still, almost as if the rest of the party guests were mannequins or props on a stage. Time was lost on them as Draco forgot all about leaving.

"You've stayed longer than your fifteen minutes. In fact, you've stayed almost 45 minutes," that delightful voice spoke softly.

Draco looked at his watch. "Oh, I guess I have."

"Did you want to leave now? I won't make you stay any longer if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I would like to stay." The other person raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Well let's at least go get some drinks then if you're staying."

All at once the buzz of the crowd came back almost like someone pressing play. They wove their way through the crowds which parted for them. Everyone was stunned at the spectacle they just witnessed. There was no possible way Draco Malfoy had danced with Harry Potter. No way whatsoever. Yet as many stared at the two who were now laughing and talking while enjoying a drink together, they thought this would either be the start of something amazing, the start of something good to gossip about, or something dangerous. Whatever would become of it, it all started because Draco made the decision to go to a party.


End file.
